


Your Number's Up

by Fairly Fluffy (orphan_account)



Series: Band Oneshots [2]
Category: Set It Off (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Angst, But only a little, Fluff, Ghosts, I'm so sorry, M/M, Murder, Originally Posted on Wattpad, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, especially otto, i'm sorry to everyone in parx, is this horror ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fairly%20Fluffy
Summary: inspired by 'Your Number's Up' by Ice Nine Kills.the first chapter is gawsten; the second is carziger. they aren't super connected, but i'm posting them as one thing because why not
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington, Cody Carson/Maxx Danziger
Series: Band Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810555
Kudos: 10





	1. A Dial Tone, A Deadly Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> geoff gets a call from an unknown number

The candles flickering around the room provided the only light. A pleasant aroma diffused through the room as Geoff pushed Awsten down onto the bed in the center. Geoff climbed on top of his boyfriend and was just leaning down to kiss him when his phone rang. His ringtone was a recording of Awsten singing some song they'd both forgotten the name of.

Geoff sat up, still straddling Awsten's legs, and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He frowned when he saw who it was.

"Who is it?" Awsten was still laying on his back. His bright green hair created a small halo around his head.

"Otto..." Geoff furrowed his eyebrows. There was no reason for Otto to be calling him...

"He probably just accidentally called you," Awsten said. "Just decline it and kiss me already!"

Geoff laughed. "Someone's desperate."

"I am not!" Awsten pouted. He crossed his arms, which just made Geoff laugh more.

"You're cute." Geoff leaned down and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's. The kiss didn't last long, though. Geoff's phone went off.

Otto. Again.

Geoff was starting to get worried. "What if it's an emergency?" he asked. "I'm gonna go answer him."

"So much for a romantic night in," Awsten grumbled.

"I'll be back, Aws." Geoff gave him a quick peck on the lips, then got up off the bed. "Promise."

Awsten let out a dramatic huff. "Fine, go."

Geoff exited the bedroom and headed towards the front of the house. He called Otto back as he stepped outside, onto the front porch of the small cabin. The moon was just bright enough for him to see by.

"Hey, Otto?" He asked.

There was no reply; just silence on the other end.

"Hello?" Geoff tried again. "Is anyone there?"

He waited a few more moments. Why the hell would Otto call him, then answer but not say anything? Especially tonight. Otto knew Geoff and Awsten were trying to spend some much needed time alone together. So, why?

The screaming is what snapped Geoff out of his thoughts.

Geoff froze. The screams were unmistakably Awsten's. They came from inside the cabin, but they also seemed to be coming through the phone..? How?

Geoff was getting anxious now. His breaths were short and rapid; it felt like something was crushing his chest. But he couldn't move a muscle. He was frozen.

Just as abruptly as they began, the screams stopped.

What the fuck was happening?

Awsten.

Geoff threw himself at the front door and stumbled inside once he got it open. He ran through the cabin to his and Awsten's bedroom.

Please be okay. Please be okay.

He threw the door open.

"Awsten—" Geoff cut himself off with a gasp. He squeezed his eyes shut, but the scene was already branded on the backs of his eyelids.

Awsten was laying on the bed where Geoff had left him, but the sheets were no longer white. They were stained a deep red color. Awsten's two-toned eyes were open wide and glassy, and his mouth hung open. His oversized, off-white sweater was torn across his chest, revealing—

Geoff couldn't bear to think about it. Tears leaked out of the corners of his tightly shut eyes. He didn't want to trust what he had seen. He couldn't.

When Geoff opened his eyes, Awsten would be okay. He would be alive. He wasn't dead, he was just asleep. Yeah, yeah— Awsten was completely fine!

Geoff opened his eyes again. A choked sob escaped him as he saw what he desperately wanted to forget.

Awsten wasn't fine, he was dead. His blood stained the sheets and trickled out of the corner of his mouth. Geoff couldn't tear his eyes away from the stab wounds. He knew he should look away, but he just couldn't.

Somehow, he managed to dial 911 without looking away from his boyfriend's corpse.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I- My boyfriend just got, just got stabbed to death." Geoff's voice shook as he spoke. The woman on the other end of the line asked for an address, then told Geoff it would take at least fifteen minutes for anyone to get there.

"That's what we get for trying to have a romantic night in..." Geoff laughed to himself. Tears still rolled down his face. He started shaking.

He couldn't believe Awsten was really dead.

Whoever killed him was probably still nearby.

Right as the thought crossed Geoff's mind, he felt a presence behind him and something cold was pressed against his throat. A knife.

"Are you ready to join your boyfriend, Geoff?" The voice was eerily familiar. It sent chills down Geoff's spine.

"Otto?"

Before he could say anything else, Otto pressed the knife deep into his throat. He pulled it out and stabbed Geoff's chest, just like he did with Awsten.

Excruciating pain erupted in Geoff's neck and chest, but he couldn't even scream. Otto kept stabbing him until the light died from his eyes. Deep red soaked Geoff's clothes and the wooden floor.

Otto stood up, a satisfied smile on his face. He had the blood of two lovers— two of his closest friends— on his hands. The smile didn't fade when he heard the whining sirens. Blue and red lights flashed in the windows and bathed the scene. Otto found it all very pretty.

A couple of police officers burst into the cabin. Otto turned to them, still smiling.

"I killed them," he said. A sadistic glee filled his eyes. "I killed them both!"


	2. It's Time To Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maxx and cody talk to awsten's ghost.

" _This_ is your idea of a romantic date?"

"I wouldn't call it romantic," Maxx said. "But yeah, this is my idea of a date."

"Why?" Cody whined.

The two teenagers stood outside of an old wooden cabin. It looked as if no one had been there in years, but Maxx knew better. Kids came up here all the time to do all kinds of shit.

"We're gonna have fun, you just need to..." Maxx trailed off, looking for the right words. "loosen up a little."

"But, but what if something happens?" Cody glanced at the Ouija board tucked under his boyfriend's arm. "What if we actually summon a demon? What if—"

Maxx cut him off with a kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled and said, "everything's gonna be fine, Code."

"Fine," Cody huffed. A horrible feeling settled in his stomach as he followed Maxx up the steps to the front door.

The door creaked open. Maxx stepped inside and looked around. It was dark and it smelled like shit. Maxx wrinkled his nose as he walked further into the cabin. The wood creaked under his weight.

One of the floorboards was particularly loud when Maxx stepped on it. Cody immediately grabbed his hand and clung to it like his life depended on it. Maxx laughed.

"It's just the floor, Code," he squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "It's okay."

"I— I know." Cody stared down at the ground. "I'm sorry for being such a scaredy-cat."

"Don't be." Maxx grinned. "It's cute."

Cody smiled back at him. "The ghosts must think we're adorable."

Little did they know, the ghosts found them _incredibly_ adorable.

"Speaking of ghosts," Maxx said. "Two people died in the bedroom, I think."

"Were they fucking? I hope they were fucking."

Maxx giggled. "I dunno, Code." He led the way to the back of the cabin. There were two doors— one to the bathroom, and one to the bedroom. The floor here looked darker than in the rest of the cabin.

"Is, is that blood, on the floor?" Cody's eyes widened as he studied the wood.

"Maybe?" Maxx answered. He didn't even hesitate to open the bedroom door.

A big bed stood opposite the door. The mattress was stripped of any sheets, but a dark brown stain covered most of it. Other than that, the room was pretty bare. Two bedside tables and a wooden wardrobe in the corner.

Maxx started setting up the Ouija board while Cody studied the room. The stains on the floor outside and on the bed made him queasy. He wondered what happened here.

"Hey, Maxxy?" he asked. "When did those people die? The ones that died in here, I mean."

"Like, ten years ago?" Maxx turned to look at his boyfriend. "Why do you ask?"

Cody shrugged. A shiver ran up his spine. Something was in the room with them. Cody wasn't sure how he knew; he just did.

"I think we're ready," Maxx said. Cody kneeled on the floor next to him. The horrible feeling in his stomach had returned.

The Ouija board sat on the floor in front of the two boys. Maxx had lit a couple of light blue candles and arranged them around the board. As the two boys went to put their fingers on the planchette, the bedroom door slammed shut. Cody flinched violently and pressed himself into Maxx's side.

Maxx wrapped an arm around Cody and started petting his hair. He murmured, "it's okay," over and over until Cody calmed down a bit.

"I think I'm okay now," he said as he pulled away from Maxx.

"You sure?"

Cody nodded and placed his fingers on the planchette. Maxx copied his actions, then took a deep breath.

"Uh, are there any spirits with us?" Maxx asked. Almost immediately, the planchette moved to **'yes'**. "Okay, cool. How many spirits are here?"

**'2.'**

"Are you the two people that died here ten years ago?"

**'Yes.'**

Maxx and Cody exchanged a glance. Honestly, Maxx hadn't expected anything to happen. They were actually talking to a ghost! That was so cool!

"Um, what's your name?" Maxx asked.

**'A-W-S-T-E-N'**

Maxx was silent as he tried to think of a new question. Cody nudged him.

"Ask him if he thinks we're cute," he whispered.

"Do you think we're a cute couple?"

The planchette practically flew to **'yes'**.

Cody grinned and whispered, "Told you."

"Shut up," Maxx whispered back.

_Thump!_

This time, Maxx and Cody both flinched. They whipped their heads around to look at the door.

_Thump!_

"What was that?" Maxx asked. He turned back to the Ouija board while Cody continued to stare at the door.

**'G-E-T-O-U-T'**

The planchette drifted to the 'goodbye' at the bottom of the board.

"Cody, he wants us to get out," Maxx nudged the other boy with his arm.

_Thump!_

"Cody!" Maxx could barely breathe. When Cody finally turned back to him, he said, "we have to say goodbye."

Cody nodded. They moved the planchette to 'goodbye.'

_Thump!_

"Goodbye!" The two boys chorused. They let go of the planchette and Maxx moved it away from the board.

"We need to go," Cody said. He caught Maxx's arm as the other boy tried to head for the door. "Not that way, we don't know what's out there."

"How else are we supposed to leave?"

"Windows." Cody walked over to one of the windows. It was surprisingly easy to get it open. "You first."

Maxx didn't need to be told twice. He climbed into the window and jumped down. The ground outside was only about six or seven feet down. As soon as Cody dropped down beside him, Maxx grabbed his hand and ran.

The two ran around the cabin, giving it a wide berth. It didn't take long to hit the path they'd followed up to the cabin. Cody's car was soon within sight.

They stopped to catch their breath when they reached Cody's car. Maxx leaned against it, hugging himself.

"You're shaking..." Cody stood in front of him and put his hands on Maxx's arms. Worry clouded his gaze as he looked at Maxx. The shorter boy's eyes were staring at something far away and his face was strangely pale.

"Maxxy?" Cody's voice was quiet. He brushed the platinum blonde hair out of his boyfriend's face. "Maxx, please. You're scaring me."

Maxx finally responded by wrapping his arms around Cody's waist and burying his face in Cody's chest.

"Let's never do anything like that ever again," Maxx mumbled.

Cody laughed and wrapped his arms around the other boy. "That's fine with me," he said.


End file.
